You're Mine
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: [RenHoro Oneshot] What goes on inside Ren when he's at it with Horohoro? Is he really just greatly posessive? WARNING: Lemony Yaoi, rated to be on the safe side


Daydreamer: Hi! Here is another fic once again! This is just a one-shot, something that came to me randomly. I thought I'll try it out, hopefully you will like. I kinda wanted to make something that shows how possessive Ren may be with Horohoro.

**Warning: **This is YAOI and kinda lemony, so don't read if you don't like.

**YOU'RE MINE Ren's POV **(By: DayDrEaMiNg-child)

You belong to me. Your azure hair and dark eyes. Your smooth, pale skin. Your tender lips that make your carefree smile. You won't leave me, I won't let you. I'd die for you to live and you know it. It's happened before. And after it was all over, when the Fight was over, that was when I finally told you how I feel. Then those lips touched mine, and since then you belonged souly to me. No once else can have you. No one else can touch you like I do in these hot moments of passion we share. Only my lips can touch your's. Only my hands can trace my claim to every inch of your body. Only I can give you the pressure, the pleasure, the pain all in this devoting bliss.

"Ren!" You huff my name as I continue to tease, and I can't help but to smirk. That's right, my name and only my name. No one else's. Your breath gets sharper as my fingers continue to play. Your whimper's muffled by our crushed lips. Yes, my lips on your's. You can only have this connection with me. Only my tongue can be dancing with your's like this. We part and pant for air, but then you melt to a moan when I press on your erection. I've always liked that sound you make for me, so I don't think some grinding is a bad idea. Your nails sink into my skin as my hips go faster, but ever so slow. I don't care, keep them there, I don't want any distance between us. But soon you beg for release. Stopping my hip's movement, my lips and tongue move down your neck. Then to your chest, and down your torso. And I take you into my mouth.

"Ah!" An unsteady moan as I take you in deeper, more intensly. You pant as I suck harder for your ever sweet taste. The taste only I'm allowed to know. I swallow down every drop and withdraw, by now we're both slick with sweat. I move over you again and capture those lips once more. But this time, much harder than before. I know because at this point, it's like I've gone mad again. Just like every time. Just like the first time we kissed. When you once asked me why I risked my life for you. I can't believe how dull you were to not figure it out. But I guess my signals were to small for you to see. Afterall, every glance I stole was when you weren't looking. If you caught my gaze I'd turn it into a glare. Most of our conversations were made up of shouts. Sometimes they still are. I had to be asleep in my dreams to live the fantasies I couldn't dare let you know of, or I knew you'd shun me away. But that day, when I told you how I felt, you returned it with your feelings the same. And then for the first time I got to taste your lips. I won't let you go now, not to anywhere or anyone else. You're mine, all mine, and I'll never let you go. You're staying with me.

We part our lips for breath, finally cutting my screaming thoughts. I guess you found my guards down and took advantage of that, because you pulled me down and now I'm below you. I don't think I can fix that. You don't know how lost I am in you, I guess I hide it too well. I know I can still be cold, I know I'm still harsh. But don't leave me, not ever. I'm lost in you. Up to a point where I need you. It's madness I supress until I set it free in this precious moment. You're mine, all mine, only mine. I don't make it obvious but...you're my everything. What would I be left with if you go? This one truth I'm always hoping never betrayed. Wether you're aware of that or not, you grin down on me, that energetic grin. And you lean down, wisping your breath on my ear with a whisper.

"My turn." Damnit, I've never been so powerless to just one person like you.

OWARI

Daydreamer: Alright, so what'd ya think? I'm sorry if Ren seemed a little ooc, I hope he wasn't. I was tyring to go from his huge possessive-ness to his need for Horohoro, which is what it really is. I guess what I'm trying to say is Ren says Horohoro is his, but it's kinda his way of saying he couldn't stand to lose Horohoro. Well all in all, reviews would be greatly appreciated as always. Thank you for reading!


End file.
